


The Daughter Machine

by DesktopFiles



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, Dystopia, Family, Meta, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 09:12:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesktopFiles/pseuds/DesktopFiles
Summary: In the far future, a horrific disease has broken out, a disease that has proven fatal to children, even unborn children. In a bid to rejuvenate the waning population whilst a cure is being worked on, a Dr. Ikeru has invented a 'Daughter Machine', a machine that has the ability to create a human girl from scratch, impervious to the disease. Despite the claims that it is unethical, more and more families who have lost children are adopting these daughters - however, it is soon evident that there is much more to the machine than initially thought...





	The Daughter Machine

How do you stop an incurable disease? One that is incredibly infectious? These are questions that were on everyone's mind every day.

Children were the most at risk. To be a child in this age was a curse - no one knew why the disease was only fatal to children, but it was. It was fatal, and it was killing by the hundreds. Everyone, the world over, was scared that this would reach the thousands. Maybe millions. Even _billions_. Without a cure, the world was doomed. Even unborn children weren't safe.

It had been several years at this point - several years of worry and dread, parents fearing for their children's lives. It would only be a matter of time...

Numerous solutions had been brought up. Some were obvious, such as studying the disease for a possible cure as best as possible. Some were less ethical, such as by killing off the disease - which would mean killing off those who had it.

However, there was one scientist, Dr. Ikeru Taiki, that came up with a different solution. One of the most unethical to date.

Create a child who was naturally impervious to the disease.

Most scientists scoffed this idea. Create a human being? Impossible! Even if it could be done, would it be morally right? It sounded like something from a science-fiction film. It was unnatural. It was playing god. Yet... at the same time, it could work. When the impervious children grew up, they could pass on the gene that made them impervious, starting a chain reaction. A new generation. A generation of people that wouldn't be affected. It seemed impossible to achieve, but other than discovering a cure, it wasn't that bad of an idea. But how would the public react?

As it was discovered, the public was surprisingly divided - some claimed, as had many scientists, that it was wrong, that creating a human being was completely unnatural - and how would the children themselves react? On the other side, many people thought it was right - many had lost their own children, so naturally, they wanted someone to help fill the void. In the end, Dr. Ikeru was given the go ahead. Less than a year later, research began.

The first step was to find a gene that was impervious - this was easier said than done. However, someone was found. A teenage girl in the Philippines, of all places. She had actually come forward herself - she was in full support of the idea, and after realising her potential immunity, she realised that she might carry the necessary gene. 

The next step was finding and replicating the gene. This was the easiest part. The doctors found it on the same day the girl came in, and using cloning technology, managed to replicate it without having to remove it from the girl herself, keeping her immunity.

The third step was the most difficult - constructing the child. Similar experiments had been done with animals before, all with various amounts of success. This time, failure was not an option. However, constructing an entire person from almost nothing proved to be impossible, so a different approach was taken - cloning. By taking the DNA from the original girl, construction could be done, however, all children created would be limited in variety - most would contain the same features as the original, including ethnicity, sex, hair colour, and body structure. In short, most would grow up to look very similar to the original. This could be improved in future, but for the moment, it's all Dr. Ikeru had to work with.

The fourth step was to finalise the result - mostly, actually bringing the child to life. This was done with a machine. With particle manipulation technology, very early in development, the girl could be constructed without a hitch - other than that she would be the same age as the original. This was difficult to work around without possibly giving the child mental or physical disabilities, or both. For the record, the girls age was 16.

In just two years, the machine was complete. A machine that would change the world. A machine that could save humanity itself. Many people still disagreed with its existence, but it was too late to go back now. It was finished, and many families were queued up to observe it work - and potentially use it themselves. This machine was all anyone could talk about, other than the disease it was combating. But what was it called? It's official name was the Adolescent Construct-V1.0. However, the media had a different, and far more popular, name for it.

The Daughter Machine.


End file.
